Fables
by ThatDarnAuthor
Summary: Join Jace as he learns about all his favorite mythical creatures, Kendra and her love life struggles, Leanna & Neil as they take in their ancestry and powers, Seth as he does crazy stuff, and the author pestering or getting pestered by fablehaven people (A/N stop throwing rocks at me, Gavin! OW!) and don't forget the Star's remains messing up everyone's life! 2nd gen story ;p enjoy


**OI GUYS. HERE IT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER. OUT WITH THE OLD IN W/ THE NEW. THERE WILL BE MULTIPLE POVs BUT I WON'T SAY WHO'S POV IT IS~ GOTTA FINd OUT YOUR SELF HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH. EACH TIME THERE'S A LINE IT'S A DIFFERENT POV OR MY TALKING. ALSO THE SECOND HALF OF THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE IN LOGAN UTAH(I didn't want to do It in a place I've never been before because I didn't want to offend anyone about my terrible discription of said palce ;w;) aLRIGHT WARREN YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER**

**"Why?**

**BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO**

**"Okay, yeesh don't yell. ThatDarnAuthor doesn't own Fablehaven, Skype, or Dungeons and Dragons"**

* * *

Jace tapped his fingers against his desk impatiently, the morning light leaking through his window. His mother was insistent leaving, why couldn't they just stay here? It wasn't like they'd been kicked out after his mom got divorced. He sighed, checking if he had everything he needed. His mother had said to pack only the things he needed the most, It made him wonder if they'd be coming back home. Her tone voice made it seem like they'd be gone for a while.

Bored, he pulled out his laptop and rapidly typed the password in. Almost as soon as the desktop popped up he received a Skype notification. He clicked on in without hesitation. The Skype window opened quickly, he checked the 'recent' tab. A few group notification-nothing directed towards him-, and a messaged from his friend Nicholas. Jace eagerly opened it.

**Hey! **Nicholas said into the chat.

**Hey man. **Jace replied grinning to himself.

**I heard your parents got divorced. **

**Yeah... **Jace replied with a scowl. **My mom want to up and leave. She said 'only pack things you'll need the most.'**

**Wo, weird. **He responded. **You think you'll be coming back?**

**I don't know. She made it sound like we'd be gone awhile.**

**Well if you are leaving we'll always have Skype, right? ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D ;D**

Jace stifled a laugh a Nick's extensive use of winky faces. **Yeah, I guess**

**You think you'll be here for D&amp;D tonight?**

**No. We're leaving as soon as my mom's ready. **Jace typed with a sigh. He loved play Dungeons &amp; Dragons with Nick, and the others.

**Ahh that sucks. Well, I'll send them your regards. XP**

**We may be able to do it over a Skype call.**

**OooOOoo! Great idea I'll ask the malodorous Mark!**

**Nick, Mark is gonna throw 3 dragons at you if you keep calling him that.**

**I know but, THE DUNGEON MASTER'S LAWS DO NOT HOLD ME!**

**Lol yes. Your ****patented**** Nick-names are hilarious.**

**That's what I'm here for.**

"Jace?" his mother called from down the hall."Are you ready?"

**Oop. My mom's calling me. See you.**

**See you man.**

Jace quickly closed his laptop, stuffing it in his backpack. "Yeah! Are we going now?"

"Yes," she said popping her head into his room. "The car's ready." Jace nodded, grabbing his things and following his mother out to the car.

* * *

"So you're the car thief that's been giving us trouble?" a tall bulking police man stood in front of a man sitting on the pavement his back up against the wall of a building, the man on the ground looked like he was in his early thirties. he frowned.

"Is that a trick question?" he asked tilting his head. "I return the car."

"I don't believe you have" the officer said with an edge in his voice.

"Well _I _don't, but I get someone too." the officer raised and eyebrow. "Well _maybe _they forgot, and didn't pay them that much, soo..."

"Uh-huh." the officer said obviously not impressed. He pulled out set of handcuffs and reached for the car thief.

"Hey, hey now!" the man said inching away. The officer ignored him. "LOOK OVER THERE." the man yelled pointing to the side, accidentally hitting the officer in the face.

"Ow!" the officer exclaimed, blinking. When he looked back the thief had vanished. "Wha-?" hesitating, he pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Found the car thief, but he got away. I'm on Aggie Boulevard, I'm gonna need some back up." and the officer trudged into a nearby building.

Meanwhile a shadowy figure slunk out of the building's shadow, darkness melting off him. It was almost like he'd momentarily become a shadow. He held up the police officer's car keys.

"Sorry sir," the thief said to himself. "But I need a ride."

* * *

Leanna munched on a chip and glanced at her phone.

"Hey!" her friend Kallie said. Leanna looked up from her phone to see what her friend wanted. "Did you know there's a car thief in the area? The police found him but he got away. Look, see?" Kallie showed her a fuzzy picture on her phone. "They got a picture of him."

Leanna wrinkled her nose. "It's terrible quality."

May-who was sitting next to her-nodded. "I know right?"

"He's been stealing different cars and working his way across the country. Looks like he started stealing em' in Ohio."

"Do you think he'll keep going to the other side of the continent?"

"I assume he's trying to get somewhere. Ohio's plenty close to the ocean if he's trying to get there."

"Hmm." Lenna opened her mouth to speak but before she could the bell rang. Sighing she got up, and put her phone in her pocket. "Talk after school?"

"Sure." Kallie and May said in unison.

* * *

**ANNNNNNNNNNNND THERE IT IS, SORRY IT'S SHORT. I GUESS IT'S KINDA THE PROLOGUE? MAYBE? IT'S SORTA AN INTRO TO THE POVS SO YEAH. INTROOOOOOOOOOOOOO. PLEASE FAV, FOLLOW, &amp; REVIEW~!**

**Anna5R - soonsoonsoonsoonsoonsoon  
DRagonKAtt - I WILL WRITE MORE PLEASE AND THANK YOU**


End file.
